Atena
}} Atena (Αθηνά - czyt. Athina) - w mitologii greckiej bogini mądrości, sztuki, sprawiedliwej wojny, rzemieślników, tkactwa oraz opiekunka miast, m.in. Aten i Sparty. Jej atrybutami są: miecz, sowa, włócznia, hełm oraz drzewo oliwne Oraz Egida którą dzieliła z Zeusem. Jej rzymskim odpowiednikiem jest Minerwa. Atena urodziła się w nietypowy sposób - wyskoczyła z głowy Zeusa w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Historia Atena jest córką Zeusa i Metydy, tytanindy rozwagi. Ojciec usłyszał przepowiednię mówiącą, że kiedy Metis urodzi drugie dziecko będzie ono potężniejsze od niego samego. Połknął więc matkę Ateny, ale w jego głowie nadal rozwijała się nieśmiertelna bogini. W końcu Zeusa tak rozbolała głowa, że poprosił Hefajstosa, aby mu ją rozbił. Ze środka wyskoczyła Atena w pełnej zbroi. Córka szybko stała się ulubienicą Zeusa. Pozwalał jej używać do walki jego tarczy, Egidy. Atena pomagała herosom, takim jak: Odyseusz, Jazon czy Perseusz. Tak samo jak Artemida oraz Hestia jest dziewicą. Jej dzieci rodzą się z jej umysłu. Podczas ślubu Peleusa i Tetydy, bogini niezgody Eris rzuciła na stół złote jabłko z napisem "Dla Najpiękniejszej". Każda z bogiń rzuciła się na jabłko. W boju zostały tylko Atena, Afrodyta i Hera. Zeus powiedział, że spór rozstrzygnie Parys. Każda z bogiń mówiła, że da mu dary. Hera obiecała mu bogactwo i sławę, jakiej nie miał żaden z śmiertelnych, Atena powiedziała, że uczyni go bardzo mądrym i wielkim strategiem, a Afrodyta obiecała Parysowi rękę najpiękniejszej kobiety na świecie - Heleny. Parys dał jabłko Afrodycie, dlatego Hera i Atena w Wojnie Trojańskiej stały po stronie Greków. Atena nienawidzi Aresa. Pokłóciła się też z Posejdonem o przywództwo nad miastem Ateny. Pewnego razu Arachne wyzwała Atenę na pojedynek na tkactwo. Kiedy Arachne utkała swój gobelin, Atena w napadzie szału zniszczyła go. Atena została ogłoszona wygraną, a Arachne się powiesiła. Bogini czując się odpowiedzialna za śmierć tkaczki zamieniła ją w pająka. Posejdon zakochał się w Koronis i gonił ją tak długo, aż ta wyczerpana poprosiła Atenę, by on przestał ją gonić. Ta z ulitowania zamieniła kobietę we wronę. Atena w książkach Riordana Historia Ateny jest wyraźniej opisana w książce opisującej mitologię z perspektywy Percy'ego Jacksona, pod tytułem: Greccy bogowie według Percy`ego Jacksona. Bogini nie odgrywała ważniejszych ról w książkach z serii Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy oraz Olimpijscy Herosi. Klątwa Tytana Nie przepada za Percy'm Jacksonem, jednak pomaga mu w misji. Prawdopodobnie tylko po to, żeby znalazł jej córkę Annabeth. Po zakończeniu misji, w głosowaniu czy Percy ma umrzeć, Atena powstrzymuje się od głosu razem z Aresem i Dionizosem. Znajduje się jednak w mniejszości. Na koniec ostrzega Percy'ego by trzymał się od jej córki z daleka. Nie podoba jej się przyjaźń jej córki z synem Posejdona. Ostatni Olimpijczyk W tej części Atena walczy po stronie Olimpu w wojnie z tytanami. Znak Ateny Tym razem daje swojej córce, Annabeth, ważną misję - dziewczyna musi ocalić posąg Ateny Partenos, który znajduje się w jaskiniach pod Rzymem. Annabeth podczas realizowania misji toczy walkę z Arachne, wrogiem Ateny, by później wraz z Percy'm spada w otchłań Tartaru. podczas pojedynku o Ateny]] Charakter, umiejętności To dumna i wyniosła bogini a także wojownicza. Logicznym jest iż to bardzo sprytna, inteligentna i sprawiedliwa bogini. Bywało jednak, że okazywała się próżna, nierozsądna, zbyt gwałtowna i okrutna. Wygląd Atena jest opisana jako piękna kobieta. Ma długie czarne włosy (czasami blond) i szare, burzowe oczy (które wyglądają jakby myślała o 1000 rzeczy na raz). W "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" jest opisana jako wyniosła i dumna bogini ubrana w białą szatę i pełną grecką zbroję, na głowie ma hełm z wizerunkami gryfów i sfinksów. Jako bogini może zmieniać swój wygląd do woli. W "Klątwie Tytana" pokazana jest jako wysoką i chudą kobieta. Nosi białą i elegancką suknię. W wielu mitach ukazana jest jako sowa. Jest jedną z najpiękniejszych greckich bogiń. Świadczy o tym ilość zakochanych w Atenie osób. Jednak ta tworzy dla nich specjalne klątwy, dzięki czemu dobrze dogaduje się z Artemidą i często rozmawiają o sposobach przeklęcia śmiertelnika. thumb|Atena według opisu w Percy'ego Jackson'a. Dzieci Ateny * Annabeth Chase * Dedal * George Washington * Malcolm Pace * Frederic Bartholdi Ciekawostki * Jest ulubionym boskim dzieckiem Zeusa. * Nienawidzi się z swoim wujkiem Posejdonem przez spór o Ateny. * Ares jej nie znosi. * Pomogła Perseuszowi pokonać Meduzę. * Jej dzieci "dziedziczą" po niej szare oczy, wielką mądrość, zdolności tkackie, taktyczne i strategiczne. * Jej matką jest tytanida. * Jest najmądrzejszą z Olimpijczyków. * Podczas głosowania o życie Percy'ego w przesilenie zimowe, głosowała za zabiciem go. * Zeus pozwala jej używać swojej broni - Pioruna Piorunów. * Grecki architekt Fidiasz wykonał jej wielki 12 metrowy posąg. Annabeth uważa, że musiał widzieć jej matkę, ponieważ jej posąg bardzo ją przypomina. * Jej dzieci rodzą się z umysłu bogini - z inteligencji boskiej matki i genialnych myśli ich ojców. * Zawsze zachowuje się z ogładą (jak na boginię mądrości przystało). * Podczas wojny o Troję walczyła po stronie Greków. * Nie lubi żony ojca, Hery. * Po wojnie o jabłko jest skłócona z Afrodytą. * Podczas narad bogów często kłóci się z Aresem. * Przyjaźni się ze swoją przyrodnią siostrą Artemidą. Nawet sam Zeus uważa, że boginie są podobne. * Wszystkie dzieci Ateny boją się pająków, przez spór Ateny z Arachne. * W "Krwi Olimpu" Hermes próbuje ją objąć, ale Atena go odpycha. * Pojawia się na okładce "Greckich bogów według Percy`ego Jacksona". * Według mitologi tak samo jak Zeus, posiada tarczę Egidę (ponieważ Zeus jej pożycza Egidę). * Jest dziewicą co jest trochę dziwne (biorąc pod uwagę, że ma dzieci). Kategoria:Postacie z Mitologii Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Boginie Kategoria:Patroni Domków Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Bogowie według Percy`ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rodzice półbogów z przepowiedni Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Boginie Greckie Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa Kategoria:Piękne kobiety Kategoria:Mitologia Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Bogowie Olimpijscy Kategoria:Główni bogowie Kategoria:Pasierbowie i pasierbice Hery Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi